Hate that I love You
by xoxoNAOMI4EVAxoxo
Summary: IkutoxOC IkutoOC IkuOC IkuxOC Can the black cat of misfortune ever find love? Rated T for cussing and Ikuto's perverted moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! ^.^ My last fanfiction about Ikuto was very terrible, since Ikuto was too OOC. -.-' Like REALLY REALLY too OOC. I wrote that one for quizilla and I just found it on my computer, so I was like hey, why not? Just post it of fanfic! After I posted it up (after some tweaks) I reread it and I was like OMG THAT'S TERRIBLE. IMMA MAKE A NEW ONE! So, therefore, a new one appears x] It will basically be like the other one, cept better…….DUH**

BRRRIIIING! _'Ugh, stupid ass alarm clock,'_ I slammed the alarm clock. I bet I broke it too. That would be nice. Well, I have no time to waste, so I got up and groggily walked to the bathroom. I tied my hair up in a messy pony tail. My hair never has knots. Lucky for me too, since I really have no time. I do my daily routine and took a nice rose bath. After the bath, I put on my black lace bra and matching underwear. Then, I put on a nice, black tank top and a loose over the shoulder top over it. Then I wore my skinny jeans and my black ankle boots. _'Hm, maybe I should tie my hair…or just leave it down. Nah, imma tie it in a messy/sexy pony tail. Yup.'_ And so I did.

"Miyako! Get your damn ass out!" My older brother's annoying voice interrupted my hairstyling moment.

"Ok, ok, sheesh," I swear, I bet my life would be shorter because of him. Joy, my brother's going to kill me in the end. (sarcasm)

I went out into the living room and grabbed a toast, but my peaceful breakfast was yet again, interrupted with my brother.

"We don't have time. We need to get to the Easter recording studio." I have him a _give-me-some-time-you-bastard_ look. My brother understands my looks, so he answered, "Now. Or else, director's gonna fire you."

Oh, shit, I totally forgot to introduce myself, so here we go x]

**My 'personal' info:**

Name: Miyako Fujisaki

Age: 15 (sophomore)

Hair color: Purplish Blackish

Eye color: Purple, like Utau's

Occupation: Singer/model

School: Seiyo High

Grade: 10 (same as Ikuto)

Past: Ever since I was little, I was the model for my mom's design company: xoxoTokyoxoxo (you just call it 'Tokyo' though) The things she designed ranged from thousand dollar wedding dresses to casual street wear. Therefore, I've been spoiled, right? Pfft, wrong. Ever since I was little, my parents never had time for me and my brother. We had to basically take care of ourselves. Then, when I was 10, my Dad left, after leaving my mom pregnant with a baby girl. When I was 13, I joined Easter, by force, of course. And I _hate_ that poor excuse for a company. I also hate my multiple fanboys. Ugh.

**My lovely (ugh, hell no) brother's info:**

Name: Daisuke Fujisaki

Age: 17 (one yr older than u and ikuto)

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Green (he got his looks from my dad)

Occupation: Guitarist/composer for your songs

School: Seiyo High

Grade: 11

Other Info: He's really overprotective of me. But in truth, he cares. He just acts like a laid back jerk, but pfffft………he's a real softie.

**My mom's profile x]**

Name: Shizune Fujisaki (riggght, when my parents broke up, we stole her last name x])

Age: 32 (yea, she got pregnant when she was only 15)

Hair color: Dark purple

Eyes: Topaz

Occupation: Fashion Designer.

Other info: Being a single mother with a booming business is really hard for her. She doesn't care if I go out with boys. I doubt she would even care if I got raped o.o' sad, huh?

**My adorable little sister :D**

Name: Hinata Fujisaki

Age: 5

Hair color: Strawberry (orange, like ichigo's)

Eyes: Green

Occupation: nothing. She really can't stand still so she can't be a model and she can't really sing -.-'

School: Seiyo Elementary

Grade: kindergarten

Other Info: She's KAWAII, but very immature. Duh, she's 5

**My father -.-**

Name: Kane Minako

Age: 33

Hair color: Red

Eyes: Green

Occupation: Only-Kami-would-want-to-know kind of job, I bet

Other info: A playa.

**~Alrite! Now back to where I was~**

After my brother told me that director was going to fire me, I got…..well, I can't exactly say scared, but, nervous? Anyways, I just glared at him and jumped into the limo, after going down the elevator of course.

I don't live in a typical house, just to let you know. I live in the same building as my mom's designing place. It's a 23 story building and I'm not even kidding. I live on the 22nd floor, which kind of looks like a normal house except it has more fancier crap in it. The 23rd floor is like a major big ass closet, mostly my stuff.

Ok, back to where we were. We jumped into the limo and drove off to Easter building.

"Miyako," Daisuke said looking out the window, "When are you gonna get a boyfriend and move out of the house." He sounded very nonchalant.

"Nani?!" Then, I jumped on him and started hitting him. It's not that he pissed me off, but hey, it was fun to annoy him. Immediately, it got into a fight. He hits me, I hit him. And back and forth and back and forth until we actually got to the Easter building.

We immediately strutted to the recording studios on the 7th floor. When we got to the door, Utau was there. She was my rival, but also like my best friend. When we got there, she just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hi to you too," I rolled my eyes and she giggled. Then, we walked over to recording studios. Daisuke cued the music while I sang my song:

_Tsuki no Curse  
Tsumetai yume no naka de_

Kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru itsuka kimi ni  
todoku made  
Kizu darake no kainade daki yoseta kuchibiru no  
Haritsumeta negai tokashitakute  
Nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba  
Ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara

Tsuki no Curse  
Tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute  
Dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made

Iitami wo mada shiranai kodomo dake no yarikata de  
Kimi wa kimi wo tozashiteru  
Mimimoto de sasayaita hajimete no ai no kotoba massugu na hitomi  
madowasetai  
Nee kimi wo dakishimete atatamerareru naraba  
Donna batsu mo tsumi mo ima wa kowakunai

Tsuki no Curse  
Tsumetai yume kara samete kimi to tadayoi tsunagiatte  
Dokomade yukou ai no shijima wo te ni suru made  
Nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba  
Ashita motto kirei na yoru e yukeru kara

Tsuki no curse  
Tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute  
Dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made dokomade yukeru ai  
wo shinjite ii basho made  
Yoru no mukou futari dake de

After I finished the song, I looked over at the person that was recording the song and he looked like he was in awe. When I stepped out of the studio, I ran into a guy with indigo hair.

**Cliffhanger! X] I hope that's good enough for you! I really hope that it turns out better than the last Iku fanfic. REVIEW! CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON DOWN THERE. CLICKY CLICKY CLICKY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much, girl-with-obsessions for your awesome reviews! X] I hope the rest of you, -points- can review as well! **

**~Recap~**

After I finished the song, I looked over at the person that was recording the song and he looked like he was in awe. When I stepped out of the studio, I ran into a guy with indigo hair.

**~CHAPTER 2 BEGINS~**

I looked up to see the most gorgeous indigo eyes EVER. _'No. Bad Miyako. Don't get involved in guys again. You'll just get hurt.'_ I mentally scolded myself. The mystery guy just looked at you with an amused smirk.

"Excuse me," I said, showing no clear emotion but radiating a lot of arrogance.

"Only if you give me a kiss," the indigo haired teen replied smugly, clearly making me tick. Ok, I get pissed at nearly everything, even if someone breathes in my air. Just kidding about that, but really, I think I should take some anger-management classes.

"Or," I said with an equal amount of smugness, if that was a word, "I can easily step _around_ you." I ended the sentence with a sly smirk and walked around him. He just smirked and murmured something along the lines of 'your loss' _'Oh no, I didn't get a kiss from a random dude. I'm going to die now!'_ I thought with pure sarcasm.

"Ikuto," I heard my oh-so-loveable brother say.

"Daisuke," The blue-haired wonder, or Ikuto, as my bro had said just a second ago, didn't have the flirtatious edge in his voice anymore, but instead, had a total bored tone.

"What the hell were you doing to my sister?" He clearly heard our little conversation.

"It's not illegal to talk to her, is it?" Ikuto retorted. Daisuke just glared at him and brushed past him. I swear to Kami, that boy has protectiveness issues, yet he wants me to get a boyfriend and move out?! He has split personalities, yup, that's it. I gave Daisuke a look that said: _'What-the-hell-is-ur-gay-problem?'_

"Do you even know who Tsukiyomi Ikuto is?" He questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

"That guy with blue hair," I said, not sure if that was the right answer or not. Daisuke tried to smother a laugh, but clearly, he wasn't a born actor like me, "Oh, so now I'm a freak show?" I rolled my eyes. Seriously, I think I'm mentally older than he is.

"Sheesh. That wasn't what I meant by the question. You _do_ know that he's Director's step-son right?" He was still giggling. What a jerk.

"What the Fu—" He just gave you a glare for using such colorful words, "—Duckies" I was thinking about ducks when I said that, so duckies came out………ode to joy.

"Fuduckies?" He was in hysterics now. Am I really that funny? Maybe I should to stand-up comedy. Gross, no.

"Yes, fuduckies," I rolled my eyes, yet again. If I keep this up, my eyes will fall out of its sockets. How happy, "Wait, so Utau and that Ikuto dude are…siblings?" Daisuke (that baka) just nodded since he was on the floor laughing. Really, what I said wasn't even that funny. I just gave him my famous death glare. Too bad it didn't shut him up. After living with me for his whole entire sad life, learning to ignore death glares is an essential part of a well balanced diet.

"Daisuke," he looked up at me, "if you somehow die of laughter, can I get your closet space?"

"Harsh, now are we?" He asked while trying to catch a breath.

"No." You scowled at him, "Can we get our asses home now? I need to fill out the application for an enrollment at Seiyo High."

"Fine, fine," he said STILL giggling. I should just kill him in his sleep.

Ok, so we got on the limo, the driver took us home, blah blah blah. I had to fill out my application form for Seiyo High. Oh, did I mention that I got kicked out of my old school? It wasn't my fault, I swear. That girl was just asking for me to break her face. But, despite it not being my fault, getting kicked out like that isn't good for my celebrity records.

Just as I picked up my pen, my cell rang.

"Nani?" I said rudely into the receiver.

"Miyako," The voice I only knew too well hissed.

"I'm sorry, Director-samma, I didn't look at the caller ID." I'm rude and sarcastic, but I'm not stupid. His men can kill me if I'm not a good-two-shoe shit face.

"Hm, better be. Come by the office tomorrow. You've been slacking on your work lately, so I will assign you a partner," I can almost hear him smirking. Yea, you heard me, HEAR him smirking.

"Hai," I used my sweetest tone (puke) and Director 'sama' (gag) hung up. Ugh, thanks to him, I have to stay up later to do my application. My life sure is joyous.

To make matters worse, my mother walked in. Don't get me wrong. I'm no heartless bitch. I mean, I care about her and pity her, but most of the times, I feel neglected by her.

"Miyako," She began in her motherly voice, meaning that she was going to ask me for a favor. '_Typical'_, "Can you come down to the studio? I just finished a gorgeous dress and I think you'll look just amazing in it." Her eyes sparkled. I didn't want to ruin her moment, so I just sighed and followed her downstairs.

Once we got to the place where the pictures were taken for magazine covers, ads, etc, my mom trusted a gray and yellow outfit at me. It was a tube top and in the middle, it was zipped down. Underneath the zipped down part was a yellow tank top thingy, without the straps. Then a yellow belt hanging loosely. (if you don't know what I'm talking about, look at Kairi's outfit in Kingdom Hearts II)

I put on yellow hoops, gray flats with a yellow strip on it, and sunglasses over my head. I looked like I was going out to the beach or what-not.

The photographer made you hold your sunglasses that were on-top of your head gently and tilt you head at the camera, giving your brightest smile.

After the picture came out, you mother, of course, had a butt-load of complaints.

"This pose is for those innocent girls that don't have a body. Now, go take some more shots," She then shooed the photographer to me. My own mother thinks I have a whore's body. Weird.

Ok, the next pose was an abstract pose. I lost the sunglasses and got a yellow necklace. My back was on a gray wall and I had a cool face on. My hand was in my hair and I had a model-ish look on my face, how-ever-the-hell that looked.

My mother looked at this picture and approved. Now, I can go back to the sanctuary of my room and do that damned application. I should just buy a dog. Why? Simple, so I can feed it my 'homework' and I won't be lying if I said 'my dog ate my homework'. Sure, I might have FED it, but he/she would still have eaten it, right?

In my room, I looked lazily at the stupid application. It was just the usual crap: name, age, sex, blah, blah, blah. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shooting star. I ran out to my balcony. As stupid as this sounds, I made a wish. Stupid, huh? Since when was the last time you believed that a damn star being thrown across the sky was some wish-granting angel?

"I wished that I was free from the shackles that bind me," Being a songwriter can make me deep sometimes. Don't believe it? Then go suck on a chunk of ice.

Writing all that crap about got me worn out, so I slept. (Way to go, Captain Obvious) When I woke up, I felt a hard bump on my thigh, well next to it, and immediately, my adolescent mind worked its way up to major perverted-ness. All that disappeared when I saw an egg next to my thigh. _'Last time I checked, I'm no bird.'_ I mentally laughed at myself. I studied the egg. It had a purple bow and a purple paw against a black egg. I wonder if the bird who laid it was black with purple ribbons. Haha, funny sight.

I ignored the egg and took a shower and brushed. I put on the Seiyo High school uniform and took my purse, aka book bag, stuff the application and the damned chicken egg into it and went to my driver. _'Why the hell did I bring the stupid egg with me? How would the jerks in this school treat me? Wonder if any of them will be my minions? What's for lunch? Why do I have so many questions? What time is it?'_ About a gazillion and one questions popped into my mind. Then, I got to the dreaded (maybe not so much) school and shook my bro awake.

"Get up, lazy ass, we're here at Satan's house now," I said with dripping sarcasm. He just grunted, rubbed his eyes and walked out. Even if I wasn't even out yet, I swear……I felt a lot of glaring and staring at the limo. Whoop-de-friggin-do, there's a limo in a school and new students that were model/singer-to-be, Miyako Fujisaki, and a guitar god (oh god, I just had a baby barf, thinking about my bro as a god), Daisuke Fujisaki, children of the great designer. Sheesh, fangirls/boys piss me off, but I have to have them, unfortunately………..

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry Ikuto lovers, you will see PLENTY of him later. First, we must know about our dear OC x] Love it, hate it, but mostly, click the green button and review. Cya next time**


End file.
